Dental strips are known from the prior art, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,579 for delivery of oral care actives. In view of the prior art, there is a need for a dental strip which achieves good penetration between the teeth without causing patient discomfort by applying undue pressure. Furthermore, there is a need to overcome the problem of additional salivation owing to the presence of the strip in the mouth, which causes harmful active agents such as bleaching agents to leech into the oral cavity. There is also a need for a dental strip for use in teeth whitening which indicates the progress of the whitening process.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a new dental strip for the delivery of dental care agents which overcomes the problems in view of the prior art.